mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern
Wyverns are a type of rideable reptile in Mo' Creatures 5.0.0. As of DEV v6.1.0, there are twelve known types of Wyverns: the Savannah Wyvern (reddish brown), the Swamp Wyvern (yellow green), the Jungle Wyvern (deep green), Sand Wyvern (yellow), Cave Wyvern (silver-grey), Mountain Wyvern (light brown), Sea Wyvern (deep blue), Arctic Wyvern (ice blue), Mother Wyvern (red), Light Wyvern (golden white), Dark Wyvern (black) and the Undead Wyvern (rotting green). Undead wyverns take damage from instant healing. To get the last three types, a Mother Wyvern must be fed the appropriate essence. It will not work on the eight more common Wyverns. There is a bug as of v6.1.0 where the newer Wyvern eggs (Arctic, Mountain, Sea, and Cave) will disappear instead of hatching. To tame one, a crafted saddle must be placed on its back and the Wyvern must be ridden until the naming screen pops up. You can tame Wyverns in their lair using the Wyvern Portal Staff and then store them in Pet Amulets to bring them back to the Overworld. Alternately, you can kill Wyverns and there is a chance they will drop an egg. You can tame Wyverns in creative and survival. There is a bug that in some cases the wyvern says its tamed but still acts like its not. The Wyverns can wear Iron, Gold, or Diamond Mount Armour, in addition to a saddle and chest. The lead and whip work on them as well. The whip will make Wyverns sit, and they will not be scared off by anything and fly away. Feed them Raw Rat or Raw Turkey to heal them. The armour can be removed with shears, by swapping it for different armour, or by placing the Wyvern in a Pet Amulet. The only armor they can't wear is crystal mount armor. Wyverns fly at approximately 6 meters per second. WARNING: If a tamed Wyvern is attacked while the player is not riding it (gets hit by a stray arrow, for example), it will get scared and fly away. If this happens, the Wyvern must be chased down on another flying mount and lassoed with the lead, and then landed and mounted. This will calm it again and it will stay grounded. Even if the player loses sight of the Wyvern, it will eventually calm down and land again, but it may be difficult to find, depending on how quickly the Wyvern calms down. Most Wyverns cannot swim, so they must be kept away from water. If you have a whip, however, you can use it on them and they will sit. Taming Method 1 to taming a wyvern. Craft a Wyvern Portal Staff (crafted with an Eye Of Ender, a Unicorn Horn or Essence of Light, and a Blaze Rod) and use it on a surface to get to the Wyvern Lair. To get back to the Overworld, the staff must be used on the Nether Quartz Structure that the player arrived in. Kill any type of Wyvern until one of them drops a Wyvern Egg. This can take many tries and the staff only lasts two trips, so the player should be prepared to stay for a while. Wyverns are poisonous, so it is important to wear a full set of regular Scorpion Armor (the regeneration will help counteract the poison) or bring lots of milk to the lair. Once a Wyvern is near-death, it will try to flee, so it may help to build a roof with a lip on the edge to keep the Wyverns from flying away, or, if the player has good aim, try to finish it with a bow. If the player stops to use arrows, the wyvern may fly off the island and the loot will be lost. Unlike the Ender Dragon in vanilla Minecraft, the flight path of Wyverns can be unpredictable, making it much harder to hit. Hatch the egg in the Overworld or Nether by placing it near a torch. It will take a few moments to hatch, and 1-2 Minecraft days in order to grow to full size. Then, it will be able to have a Saddle (normal or crafted), Mount Armor (gold, iron and diamond), and a Chest. Feeding an Essence of Light to a tamed member of any of the four common Wyvern types will cause it to lay a single egg of the same species. Feeding it to a Mother Wyvern will turn her into a Light Wyvern. Remember to stay near the wyvern while it is still growing up. Method 2 Craft a Wyvern Portal Staff (crafted with an Eye of Ender, a Unicorn Horn or Essence of Light, and a Blaze Rod) and use it on a surface to get to the Wyvern Lair. To get back to the Overworld, the staff must be used on the Nether Quartz Structure that the player arrived in. To tame a wild Wyvern, a crafted saddle must be obtained and placed on the wyvern. The wyvern will keep throwing the player off, but being persistent and continually climbing back on will tame it. After riding a wild wyvern enough, the naming screen will come up and it can be named. This method is faster but a bit more risky than killing, unless careful. When a saddle is put on a Wyvern, it can fly away and the saddle would be lost. However, a lead can be used on the wyvern to keep it from flying away. Sometimes the wyvern must be attacked first before it is possible to put a saddle on it, which may be a bug. Wyverns in the Wyvern Lair tamed in this way can only be transported to the Overworld if they are put in a Pet Amulet, so killing them for their eggs may be more effective if the player lacks one. Wyvern species ID Numbers These are the ID numbers for every wyvern egg in the game. These are obtainable by the command /Give username MoCreatures:mocegg number ID 50 Jungle wyvern 51 Swamp wyvern 52 Savanna wyvern 53 Sand wyvern 54 Mother wyvern 55 Undead wyvern 56 Light wyvern 57 Dark wyvern 58 Arctic wyvern 59 Cave wyvern 60 Mountain wyvern 61 Sea wyvern The Mother Wyvern Mother wyverns are possibly the rarest wyverns in the lair, Their appearance is bright red, don't get confused over a savanna and a mother, since the mother is more red than savanna. they are kind of hard to find and have a 1/3 chance of dropping an egg (better than regular wyvern chances) after you hatch and wait a while, you will see that they will get bigger than tier 1's (Jungle,Savanna, Sand and Swamp) Mother Wyverns are at least the size of a cave wyvern full grown. Mother Wyverns can become a light wyvern after you feed an essence of light. Mother wyverns can become a dark wyvern after you feed an essence of darkness Mother Wyverns can become undead after you feed an essence of undead. Mother Wyverns can't be fed an Essence of fire; maybe in future updates they can become the Fire Wyvern or whatever it's going to be called. -fixed by craftmine467, feel free to edit if i put anything wrong Wyverns.png|On the right is the Mother Wyvern (tamed). On the left is a regular-sized tamed Wyvern. 2013-05-06_16.53.03.png|A Mother Wyvern in the wild. Gallery 2013-07-05_11.53.37.png|A tamed Wyvern after 1 Minecraft week. 2013-10-22_16.02.21.png|A Wyvern habitat with all the Wyvern species. Wyverns.jpg 2014-02-16_16.56.17.png|A few Wyverns tied up with leads. Comparison.png|A comparison of a normal Wyvern to a Mother Wyvern Mother Wyvern.png|Mother Wyvern (full grown) Dark Wyvern.png|Dark Wyvern Light Wyvern.png|Light Wyvern Undead Wyvern.png|Undead Wyvern